1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a solid electrolytic capacitor having high performance.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a common winding-type solid electrolytic capacitor, the one shown in FIG. 1 is known.
As shown in a cross sectional view of FIG. 1, a solid electrolytic capacitor 100 includes a capacitor element 10, a bottomed case 11, a sealing member 12, a seat plate 13, and leads 14A and 14B. Lead tabs 16A and 16B are connected to capacitor element 10, and leads 14A and 14B are electrically connected to lead tabs 16A and 16B, respectively. Capacitor element 10 is accommodated in bottomed case 11, and the accommodated capacitor element 10 is sealed with sealing member 12. The vicinity of an opening end of bottomed case 11 is subjected to pressing in a lateral direction and curling, and seat plate 13 is placed on a curled portion.
FIG. 2 is a view for describing capacitor element 10, showing a state where capacitor element 10 is partially exploded. As shown in FIG. 2, capacitor element 10 is formed by winding an anode body 21 having a dielectric coating film formed on a surface thereof and a cathode body 22, with a separator 23 being interposed therebetween, and thereafter securing the wound body with a winding stop tape 24. In capacitor element 10, lead 14A is connected with anode body 21 through lead tab 16A, and lead 14B is connected with cathode body 22 through lead tab 16B.
As an electrolyte of solid electrolytic capacitor 100 with a configuration as described above, for example, a solid electrolyte made of a conductive polymer is used. The solid electrolyte is charged into a gap between anode body 21 and cathode body 22. As a solid electrolyte made of a conductive polymer, for example, polythiophene is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2-15611.